Face
|kanji=白き遺産・フェイス |rōmaji=Shiroki Isan: Feisu |type=Magic Items |user=Magic Council Tartaros }} The White Inheritance: Face (白き遺産・フェイス Shiroki Isan : Feisu), best known as Face (フェイス Feisu), was an extremely powerful Magic Weapon owned by the Magic Council. Description Appearing true to its namesake, Face is an extremely powerful and dangerous weapon owned by the Magic Council that has the ability to nullify all Magic across a continent. As such, people who don't use Magic, or who use abilities that aren't Magic, aren't affected by its powers. Seal This weapon was extremely dangerous, requiring three (now-former) Magic Council members to seal it with Organic Link Magic, with the former Chairman being the only one who knew their identities.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 363, Pages 16-18 The seal can be broken with their deaths. History Face was finally unsealed after Kyôka killed Crawford Seam who had transferred the final key into himself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 369, Pages 17-19 The power source of Face is seemingly not inside the weapon's body itself as Wendy in her Dragon Force state destroyed the body of Face, but despite this the weapon's countdown still continued after doing so.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 377, Pages 17-18 Once Face was finally destroyed when Carla uses the energy Face is collecting to create an auto-destruction Magic Seal to make Face explode.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 378, Pages 7-17 However, more Face devices arose all across the continentFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 387, Pages 18-19 numbering over 3,000.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 389, Page 4 All 3,000 finally activate after Kyôka forces the timer to hit zero.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 404, Page 17Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 411, Page 17 The devices slowly begin to drain Magic across all of Fiore, the effects sapping the energy from all Mages and causing all Lacrima-oriented technology to cease functioning.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 412, Page 9 Ichiya, Jenny and the Trimens attempt to use the Christina to destroy one of the Face devices with no success; they soon witness the Dragon Grandeeney destroy the Face device they were next to as Metalicana, Weisslogia and Skiadrum aid her in destroying the remaining Face devices.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 412, Pages 15-20 In the end, only a few of the 3,000 Face devices went off; the rest were all destroyed by the aforementioned four Dragons, thus ending the threat of the magical weapon for good.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 413, Pages 2-3 In X781, the Alvarez Empire attempted to mount an invasion of the continent of Ishgar with their intention being to capture Lumen Histoire, but was stopped by the Magic Council's firing of Etherion. In addition to this, it was also known the Magic Council threatened to use Face should they not desist.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 439, Page 14 Trivia *In the manga, the various Face statues all have individual and varying expressions. In the anime, all the bombs have the same impassive expression the original Face (which Wendy and Carla destroyed) possesses, until the episode in which they were destroyed, where a few Faces with varying expressions appeared. *In Volume 43, Face was described as being similar to that of an EMP pulse which is used to disrupt the usage of Electronics, just as Face is used to disrupt the use of magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 43 References Navigation Category:Magic Items Category:Magic Council Category:Weapon